


Something Unspoken

by Lucilia_Hive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AsaKiku - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Handholding, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, tbh America is only there for like 5 lines, they hold hands. that's it. that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilia_Hive/pseuds/Lucilia_Hive
Summary: Nations weren't suppose to have romantic relationships. England and Japan worked around that. Even if they couldn't outwardly show it, they were content with just the simple act of holding hands.
Relationships: England & Japan (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Something Unspoken

The end of the meeting was usually a noisy occasion. The scraping of chairs on the floor and the loud whispers accompanied the many hurried footsteps. Kiku waited in his seat until the room had mostly cleared out to get up. He had been eyeing a certain someone so he could catch a moment alone with them. He was in the midst of going over to them but was interrupted halfway by a certain enthusiastic American.

"Hey Keeks!" Alfred called loudly, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Alfred,"Kiku nodded in return." Did you need something?"

"Was just wondering if you had any plans later today."

"I'm afraid I'll be busy for the rest of the day."

"Oh," Alfred mouthed. He glanced down at the floor and looked back up, "Promise me we'll hang out next time though," Alfred pouted. Kiku couldn't help chuckling inwardly at the face his friend was making.

"Of course," He smiled. Alfred turned away at that, his figure from behind looking hunched over just slightly. But Kiku shook his head and resumed his walk towards a certain island nation. Arthur was seated and pinching the bridge of his nose from where Kiku could see him, his shoulders also tense. But he immediately looked up when Kiku approached him.

"Oh, hello Japan," Arthur said.

"Do you want to walk together to the hotel?" Kiku reached out, placing his hand on top of Arthur's. He saw Arthur visibly relax upon their contact and the corner of his lips tug upwards.

"Of course, we could grab dinner on the way too," He stood, pulled his hand away and looked to see if anyone had noticed their intimate moment. It was something both of them wanted to keep secret.

"I will grab my briefcase and we can go," Kiku informed. He quickly gathered his things and the two men walked out together. They stepped outside into the crisp chilly air. The pink sky dotted with small puffy clouds. 

"Where should we have dinner?" Kiku asked?

"Doesn't matter. Let's just walk, we'll figure it out later," Arthur said with a sharp tone of voice. Kiku was a little taken back with his answer but understood quickly. Kiku's hand once again reached Arthur's and their fingers interlocked. Arthur's hand was slightly bigger than his and his skin was warm. A sense of security always accompanied when their hands melded together. It felt like home. 

"Okay, let's walk."

Their footsteps matched with each other as they wandered down the streets of the city. There was no need for words, just touching, breathing and being together was enough. It was an unspoken feeling that both men shared. The chance that they'd be recognized was slim in the crowd of people so they cherished these moments dearly. It was an intimacy that didn't need to be hidden. For once they could freely be themselves and not have to be burdened with the weight of a nation upon them. It was a selfish thing, but Kiku felt he could be selfish for the time being. He didn't have to think about the future yet. All that mattered to him was right here in the present.

Arthur and Kiku.

Just them.

No one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, managed to post this on the anniversary of the Anglo-Japanese alliance, woop woop! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
